


lean on me

by emalemaleigh



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Soran - Freeform, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emalemaleigh/pseuds/emalemaleigh
Summary: It hadn’t been too long since they’d seen one another, but any time away from Emily felt too long.
Relationships: Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	lean on me

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Here is my gift to you!

Lindsey couldn’t think of a time she was _more_ excited for Valentine’s Day than this year. In previous years, her boyfriend always wanted to get all dressed up and go to the fanciest restaurants in Denver or Portland, always wanted to show her off and parade her around town. Even after a few years, Lindsey still wasn’t always comfortable being in the spotlight. She played soccer, that was it, that was all she wanted to do. But he tried to make her out to be a celebrity, someone who coattails he could ride. It always used to make her uncomfortable the way he would keep his hand on the small of her back and never seemed to let her out of arm’s reach. 

It wasn’t like that with Sonnett. Nothing about her relationship with Emily was like that. Emily was nothing like him. She was kind, considerate of Lindsey’s feelings, she probably knew her girlfriend better than Lindsey knew herself. She figured that’s why it wasn’t some big moment that brought them together. There was no confession of undying love or grand gesture. It all just felt natural, the way Emily’s hand fit perfectly in hers (and wasn’t ever sweaty, his hands were always sweaty) or the way Emily knew how to calm her down when no one else could. And don’t even get her started on what it was like to kiss Emily. 

They hadn’t been together quite a year, that celebration would come a few months later on Lindsey’s birthday, but this was the first time she had been excited to spend Valentine’s Day with someone. She thought about how jealous of her friends and teammates she had been over the years, always wanting what they had. And now, she smiled to herself knowing that she finally had found what she’d been looking for. 

She had planned it all out, it was going to be a big, wonderful surprise. Kelley told her that Emily was officially moved into her new team-issued apartment just outside the city (she had been sleeping in Kelley’s guest room for a few nights, waiting for the furniture to be delivered) and Lindsey wanted to help her make it a home. It hadn’t been too long since they’d seen one another, but any time away from Emily felt too long. 

Her flight landed in DC and she took an Uber to the apartment complex. She had been texting with Emily all day, though her girlfriend had been slow to respond, usually sending one-word answers. Lindsey figured she was busy setting her place up. Emily loved order and cleanliness, so she would want to do everything her own way. 

When Lindsey knocked on the door, she couldn’t hear any movement from the other side. It was early evening, so it wasn’t like Emily would have been asleep. She knocked again, to no avail, before pulling out her phone and dialing Emily’s number. 

“Hello?” Her voice was scratchy, but different from her normally hoarse voice. 

“Hi, baby! Did I wake you up?” Lindsey cooed. “I thought I had this time zone thing down.” 

“Just a little nap, that’s all.” She sounded so tired; Lindsey felt bad for waking her up. 

“Any plans tonight? Crazy Friday night in the city?” 

Emily chuckled softly. “No, not tonight. Maybe tomorrow.” 

“Well, since you’re not out doing something fun, do you think you could come to your door? It’s cold out here.” Emily didn’t respond with words, but Lindsey could hear her moving toward the door. 

What met her on the other side was not quite what she expected. Emily had deep, dark circles under her eyes and her hair was rumpled from tossing and turning. She looked exhausted, like it was taking on of her energy to stand there. 

“A little nap, huh?” Lindsey smiled, taking Emily in. 

“What are you... how are you here?” Without waiting for Lindsey’s response, Emily surged forward and wrapped Lindsey in a tight bear hug. 

“Hi, baby.” Lindsey whispered into Emily’s hair, wrapping the hand that wasn’t holding the flowers she brought around her shoulders. “Happy almost Valentine's Day.” 

Emily gave her the grand tour of her new apartment, fingers linked with Lindsey’s the whole time. They sat on the couch, snuggling together while eating takeout from the Thai place Kelley recommended. Lindsey used to hate sitting in silence, she always felt the need to fill it with something. But with Emily, the silence was warm, safe. They were so comfortable with one another, words weren’t always needed. Emily deposited their plates on the coffee table and laid her head in Lindsey’s lap. Gently pulling the hair tie out, Lindsey ran her fingers through blonde hair, fingernails scratching lightly against her girlfriend’s scalp. 

“Em, are you feeling okay? You’re a little warm.” Lindsey laid her palm flat on Emily’s forehead. 

“Just a little headache, that’s all.” Emily mumbled, rolling over so she could hide her face in Lindsey’s sweatshirt. 

“Come on, let’s go to bed.” Lindsey squirmed underneath, trying to force Emily to move. 

“Not tired.” 

“Well, I am. Remember I flew across the country today? Let’s just watch TV in bed then.” 

“I’m not watching Grey’s Anatomy for the zillionth time, just so you know.” Emily yawned as she sat back up, eyelids heavy. 

“Whatever you want, baby.” Lindsey rubbed her back gently before standing and pulling Emily up with her. 

“Or the Bachelor.” 

It didn’t really matter what TV show they watched. Lindsey stepped out of the bathroom to find Emily already fast asleep, mouth open as she breathed deeply. Lindsey couldn’t help but smile, leaning back against the threshold. She watched the rhythmic rise and fall of Emily’s chest, noticing the way she fidgeted under the blankets. Emily was usually the soundest sleeper, so Lindsey chalked it up to still getting used to a new bed. 

She walked back out to the living room and started tidying up the mess from their dinner. She didn’t want Emily waking up in the morning and feeling like she had to clean, because that is exactly what would happen. Lindsey stashed the leftovers in the fridge, taking a moment to wipe down the counters and start the dishwasher before heading back to the bedroom. 

Emily was still burrowed under the comforter, her breath heavy. Lindsey chuckled to herself and thought about all the ways she would mock Sonnett for snoring in the morning. She slid under the blanket and forced herself closer to Emily. If she closed her eyes, it was almost like they were still in Portland. Almost like this was something they would do every night; not like they were separated by 3000 miles for most of the year. 

In her sleep, Emily rolled over and rested her head on Lindsey’s chest, pressing them together. As the smell of lavender soap lulled her to sleep, Lindsey left a gentle kiss onto the crown of her girlfriend’s head. 

*** 

The sun wasn’t even in the sky yet when Lindsey woke. She had always been a light sleeper, but she was never someone who was up before dawn. She liked to take her time getting up and Emily knew this. Lindsey could be the crabbiest person at breakfast if she was woken up abruptly. The movement on the other side of the bed pulled her from sleep, eyes opening just as Emily ran to the bathroom. The sound of her girlfriend retching had Lindsey on her feet before she even really knew what was going on. 

“Em?” Then Lindsey saw her, head hanging over the toilet bowl in the dark. “Oh, Em.” 

She turned on the light before sinking to the floor behind Emily, holding her hair back and tying it into a knot. She did her best to soothe, rubbing Emily’s back as she dry-heaved and holding her between the fits. Her whole body trembled, but under Lindsey’s touch, she seemed to relax as best she could. 

When it finally seemed like there was nothing left to throw back up, Emily sank back against Lindsey’s chest as she gasped for a full breath. Lindsey pressed her hand to Emily’s forehead, ready to brush back the flyways that were stuck with sweat. Her mind went to the night before, noticing that Emily felt warm to the touch, even if she was flippant about it. Now, her skin felt like it was on fire. 

Lindsey stood up and began digging in the closet for a thermometer. She grabbed the fever reducer sitting on the shelf and finally found what she’d originally been looking for, buried in a makeup bag. Despite her protest, Emily opened her mouth and stuck the thermometer under her tongue. 

“Baby, you’re burning up! Come on, let’s try and cool you down.” 

“No, I’m cold!” Emily groaned, shivering in Lindsey’s arms. 

“I know, Em, but you’ve got a fever. I could probably fry an egg on your forehead right now.” 

“You don’t know how to fry an egg.” Emily mumbled, nearly incoherent. 

Lindsey smiled briefly. “Well, you can’t be feeling _too_ bad if you can still make fun of me!” She turned the shower on and started stripping Emily’s clothes off. “Can you stand in there by yourself? I’ll get you some clean pajamas and some water, okay?” 

Emily groaned again but she nodded and let Lindsey push her through the door of the walk-in shower. Not wanting to leave her alone any longer than necessary, Lindsey raced around the apartment. She filled a water bottle and grabbed a sports drink from the fridge and set them on Emily’s bedside table. She rifled through the dresser drawers, trying to find something that she knew would help Emily feel a little more comfortable. When Lindsey’s fingers found the fabric of one of her old hoodies, one from that first season in Portland, she knew it was what she’d been looking for. 

“How are you feeling in there, Sonny?” Lindsey stepped into the bathroom, steam billowing out of the shower, but got no response. “Em?” Still nothing. She panicked, pulling the shower door open. Inside, Emily was leaned against the wall, her eyes closed again. Only Emily would be able to fall asleep standing up, only Emily. She grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her girlfriend’s body. 

Once she was bundled in Lindsey’s old sweats and her wet hair was pulled back, Emily crawled under the blankets, pulling them up to her chin and making grabby hands, wanting Lindsey to lay with her. 

“I’m just going to clean up the bathroom, you get some rest.” 

“Can you... can you just stay with me?” Emily pouted. “Just until I fall asleep?” 

As if Lindsey had it in her to deny Emily anything, let alone when she looked this pitiful. Lindsey climbed in on the other side of the bed, pulling Emily into her side. 

“I’m sorry, Linds.” Emily sniffled into Lindsey’s shirt. 

“Sorry? What for?’ Lindsey stroked her hair. 

“You came all the way here and now I’m all... all gross.” 

“Oh, Sonny. You’re always gross, just a little more snotty than usual.” Emily gave her a shove, though it barely registered with Lindsey, the exhaustion taking away her strength. “You never have to be sorry with me.” 

It wasn’t two minutes before Emily was asleep again. Lindsey untangled herself from Emily’s monkey grip and went out to the kitchen. She fired off a text to Kelley, who she knew would awake because she’s a freak that way, asking for recommendations about where to get some soup or something Emily would eat. She hadn’t been totally out of it because Emily was right, Lindsey couldn’t cook. And she certainly wasn’t about to give her girlfriend food poisoning on top of whatever she was already dealing with. 

She sat down on the couch, making a list of anything else Emily might need. Kelley offered to bring everything over so Lindsey wouldn’t have to leave the house. Her partner was out of town until that evening and Lindsey knew how much Kelley needed purpose in her days. 

It was nearly noon before there was any kind of movement or sound coming from Emily’s room. A coughing fit caught her attention, and she went to check on her girlfriend. 

“Good morning, sunshine!” Lindsey sat down on the end of the bed, reaching for Emily's foot. “How are you feeling?” The response she got was a trio of loud sneezes. 

“No ‘bless you’?” Emily whined. “I'll remember that, Horan.” 

Lindsey snorted. “That good, huh?” Emily tossed a pillow at her, her strength still zapped. “I’ve got some lunch for you, if you’re up for it?” 

“Did you make it?” Emily raised one eyebrow, burrowing back under the covers as Lindsey threw the pillow back at her. 

“No, I didn’t make it, don’t worry. Think you can keep some soup down?” Emily nodded and Lindsey made her way back to the kitchen. “I’m going to warm it up and make something for myself too, okay? If you need anything just yell. Or cough really loud if that’s easier.” 

“Hey, Linds?” Emily called softly, stopping Lindsey in the doorway. She turned back to look at Emily, so small, swallowed by the blankets. “I love you.” 

It wasn’t the first time she’d said it, but every time Emily told Lindsey she loved her, it felt like the first time all over again. 

“I love you too, Em.” 

When she came back into the bedroom, Lindsey was carrying a tray with soup and a small, wrapped gift. Emily smiled under her hooded eyelids, still drained of her energy. Lindsey sat down on her side of the bed, offering the bowl. 

“Can you feed yourself or do you need my help?” 

“I think I can handle it, Doc.” Emily’s little chuckle was quickly taken over by another coughing fit. 

Emily ate about half the bowl before pushing it away, falling back against the pillows once again. She reached for Lindsey’s hand and pulled her down, resting Lindsey’s head on her chest. Her whole adult life, Lindsey felt too big, like she didn’t fit anywhere. Her therapist said it was because of what her coaches told her in France, that she had a warped sense of self. It was always on the forefront of her mind with him, how she never felt fully comfortable with him. But, with Emily, it was like the two of them were puzzle pieces, destined to fit together in a way that no other person could. Emily never made Lindsey feel like she was too big or too much. She made Lindsey feel like she belonged, like this space against Emily’s side was home. 

“Thank you, Linds.” Emily rubbed her face against Lindsey’s shoulder. “Sorry I ruined the surprise.” 

“You didn’t ruin anything, baby. I just wanted to spend time with you. In sickness and in health, you know.” 

“Is that your way of proposing?” Emily smiled. 

“You wish. You’re the one who’s going to be doing the proposing, you know that, right? I need the ring.” 

“I’ll get you a ring, babe, don’t you worry.” Emily whispered, struggling to keep her eyes open as she pressed a kiss to Lindsey’s cheek. “Is that present for me?” 

Lindsey grabbed the small box on the tray table and handed it to Emily. 

“Too tired, can you do it?’ 

Shaking her head, Lindsey tore off the paper that she had painstakingly wrapped not two hours earlier. She presented Emily with her gift. “There’s a nursery a few blocks from here, they’ll help you create a mini-herb garden in a raised bed. It would be small enough to fit on your balcony. You love to cook so much, it sounded like something you’d like." Lindsey’s voice sped up as she finished, nervous that she might not like the idea. 

“I love it! This is perfect.” Emily leaned in, kissing Lindsey’s cheek again. “I mean, there’s no chocolate, but other than that, a perfect Valentine’s gift.” 

“I wasn’t going to buy fancy chocolate just for you to throw it all up, sicky.” 

Emily set the booklet about the plants on the table and curled impossibly tighter into Lindsey. “Thank you for taking care of me. You’re quite good at it.” 

“Why do you sound so surprised?” Lindsey scoffed, faking indignation and making Emily laugh. 

“You always surprise me, Linds. You know I used to hate surprises, right?” Lindsey nodded. “But every moment with you is like a happy surprise. And I’m so happy to have you in my life.” 

“Man, sick you is majorly cheesy!” Lindsey squealed, leaning over Emily. 

“Shut up, you love it!” 

“I do, I really do, Em.” Lindsey leaned in closer, just inches away from Emily’s face. 

“You kiss me, you’re going to be the one who's sick.” 

“Guess you’ll have to take care of me.” Lindsey closed the distance, pressing their lips together just once before laying back down, pulling Emily onto her chest. “Happy Valentine’s Day, baby.” 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Linds. I love you.” 

“Not enough to get me a gift though, I see.” 

“Hey, you can’t be mean to me, I’m sick!” Emily whined convincingly before another bout of coughing backed her up. 

Lindsey ran her hands up and down Emily’s back, lulling her back to sleep. 

“Love you too, Em.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something sweet and fun that would not leave my brain, so I hope you enjoyed! I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> emalemaleigh on tumblr (don’t expect much)


End file.
